


Day 3: A Puppy For Christmas

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas puppy, Crappy Christmas, Frank Hates Christmas, Gen, Gerard Mikey and Ray are Good Bros, Teen AU, Young Frank, cuteness, friends - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Christmas is always crappy for Frank so his friends decide to try and change that.





	Day 3: A Puppy For Christmas

Frank lay on his bed staring up at the mold patch on his bedroom ceiling. He was trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake his sleeping mother. It was Christmas Eve but she needed the sleep with another late shift at the hospital.

Frank loved his mom and how much she cared about other people, but it did make things difficult. She would be working a double so he wouldn't get to see her until Boxing Day at the earliest and even then she'd constantly be on call in case she was needed.

He sighed. It looked like it was set to be another crappy Christmas alone. Frank was used to it by now; he hadn't had a proper Christmas since his dad had left them when he was little. His mum was always at work so the house never got decorated, there was never a turkey or any form of 'Christmas dinner' it was just Frank and a few presents that she'd remembered to get him and whatever his family sent. Yep, that was the traditional Christmas for Frank Iero.

His friends always seemed to have such amazing times with presents and family and songs. It sucked that he would never experience that. A loud knock sounded at the door causing Frank to jump in shock. He quickly made his way down the stairs to the front door to find that there was nobody there. _What the?_

A small whine pulled him from his confusion and he looked down to see a small puppy sitting on the porch with tinsel wrapped around its neck. It shivered in the bitter cold air of a New Jersey winter. He quickly picked it up and closed the door. The puppy wriggled frantically in Frank's arms as he tried to calm it down.

He managed to get it into the kitchen and give it some water before it barked quietly. "Shh!" He hissed, he could not wake up his mother. He grabbed at the puppy's tinsel collar for some form of identification, only to find a small Christmas label.

_Merry Christmas Frankie! Hope this brings you a bit of joy and company whilst your mom's at work. Lots of love Gee, Mikey, and Ray_

Frank smiled as he read the note. A present from his friends, and not just any present but a puppy.

He grinned as the puppy licked his cheek. Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
